


Small Steps (But We'll Be Okay)

by 4ce_in_sp4ce



Series: Contagion AU (Inception) [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Contagion (2011) AU, First Dates, M/M, Major Illness, Sick Arthur (Inception), Worried Eames, illness recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ce_in_sp4ce/pseuds/4ce_in_sp4ce
Summary: Eames was fairly certain this was the worst first date he'd ever taken anyone on. In fact, it might be the worst first dateanyonehadeverbeen on. Bland food, terrible setting, embarrassing emotions, it was awful. The company, though, couldn't be beat.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: Contagion AU (Inception) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012092
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Small Steps (But We'll Be Okay)

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the ongoing and ever expanding Contagion AU that I absolutely did not mean to become A Thing, but here we are
> 
> This will make much more sense if you've read the previous part of the Contagion AU series

Eames opened the door carefully, trying to be as quiet as possible. Arthur had spent much of the past few days sleeping, and he didn't want to accidentally wake him. He needed the rest after what his body had been through the past few weeks. He was awake and sitting up, though, when Eames slipped in. Eames hadn't thought simply seeing someone sitting up could be so comforting, but the flood of relief in his chest at the sight was undeniable. 

Arthur looked over at him with a small smile as he walked over. "Hey."

"Hey, love. Good to see you up and awake." Eames pulled a chair up to the edge of the bed and sat down. "How're you feeling?"

Arthur shrugged. "Tired. But a bit less terrible, so I suppose that's progress." He glanced down at the paper bag Eames had brought in with him curiously. "Do I even want to know?"

Eames grinned at him. "Well, since you're finally out of the ICU and back on solid food, figured we should celebrate. And," he opened the bag and pulled out two takeout boxes, "I _do_ owe you noodles. Pretty sure I promised you that."

Arthur stared at him in surprise for a moment before laughing. It was hoarser than his normal laugh- his lungs were still recovering and it would be a while before either his voice or laugh were back to normal- but it didn't devolve into a cough so Eames would take it. It was the first time he'd heard him laugh in weeks and, hoarse or not, he didn't think he could think of a better sound. "How on _earth_ did you manage to convince the doctors to allow that? I can't get them to let me do more than sit up right now."

"It took some persuasion and I wasn't allowed to get you anything fun, but still. I figured even plain noodles in broth would be better than hospital food."

Arthur took the takeout box gratefully. "You have no idea."

Eames sat back and tried to enjoy his own food, he really did like the food from this restaurant, but he found himself watching Arthur more than actually paying attention to his dish. Arthur didn't eat much- not that Eames was surprised, it would probably be a while before he had a normal appetite again- but it was good to see him eat at least a little. He'd dropped weight in the hospital; he'd always been slim but he was _thin_ now, and Eames knew that getting him back up to a healthy weight would be a process. It wasn't just how thin he looked, either, that sent a pang of concern through Eames' chest. It was the dark circles under his eyes. The slight greyish tint still in his skin. The way he had to catch his breath while speaking. He knew Arthur was recovering, he was leagues better than he'd been even just a week ago and the doctors wouldn't have released him from the ICU if he wasn't, but he still looked sick.

"Eames." Eames blinked, Arthur's voice startling him out of his thoughts. He was watching him with a soft look. "I'm going to be alright."

Eames looked down. "Yeah, I-I know."

"So you don't have to look so worried. I'm going to be okay."

"I know, I just…I'm still going to worry about you for a while." He forced himself to smile, trying to lighten the mood. "So you better be prepared for me fretting over you. I fully intend to be very annoying about it."

Arthur reached over to where Eames' hand was resting on the side of the bed, slipping his hand into Eames' gently. "I look forward to it."

Eames took a sharp breath, the feeling of Arthur's hand in his cracking something in his chest. He'd held Arthur's hand plenty of times over the past weeks, but always while Arthur was unconscious or so heavily medicated he hadn't been aware of what was around him. A way to keep himself grounded and reassure himself that Arthur was still with him. That he hadn't lost him yet. It was different like this, though, with Arthur smiling at him. He gripped Arthur's hand tightly, all the fear and worry from the past three weeks rushing through him. "You just…you really scared me a couple times, darling. I thought…I thought you were…" He closed his eyes, trying to push the images of how bad Arthur had looked at the worst of it out of his mind. When he was so sick Eames could only watch him through glass. He tightened his grip slightly more, taking a deep breath to try and steady himself. "You're going to be alright though. You'll be okay." After a moment he let out a small chuckle and looked back up, trying to blink back the tears that were obscuring his vision slightly. "God, this was supposed to be a date, sorry. It's got to be the worst first date ever. You're in the hospital eating bland noodles and I'm almost crying, I mean this is _historically_ bad, I'm sorry."

Arthur laughed again. "I don't think it's quite that bad." He leaned back against the pillows, smiling and running his thumb over Eames' knuckles lightly. "If you really think it's that terrible, though, you can always make it up to me on our second date."

Eames smiled back. "I'd like that." He paused. "We might be stuck with the hospital and bland food for a while though."

"As long as I'm eating it with you, I don't think I'll mind."

A gentle warmth slowly replaced some of the worry in Eames' chest. "Then I think we'll be okay, love." It would be a long road to recovery, he knew that. Even once Arthur was healthy enough to be released, it would be months of hospital visits and doctors appointments, complications and setbacks. But it'd be alright. He brought Arthur's hand up to his face, kissing the back of it softly before resting his cheek against it. They'd get through this. Together. “Yeah, we’re going to be okay.”


End file.
